


The Hands-On Approach To Teaching Dunamantic Spells: A Guide by Essek Thelyss (Results may vary)

by PuzzleBot



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, two bros chillin in a study no feet apart cause theyRE SO FUCKING GAY YALL
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21732448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuzzleBot/pseuds/PuzzleBot
Summary: Sometimes you just can't make a spell work, and you need a guiding hand.
Relationships: Essek Thelyss/Caleb Widogast
Comments: 24
Kudos: 274





	The Hands-On Approach To Teaching Dunamantic Spells: A Guide by Essek Thelyss (Results may vary)

**Author's Note:**

> a shortish kiss-fic because the Essek Discord told me to and I'll do anything if you say my name three times

"And then flick your hand, like a flourish at the end of a signature, to direct the spell's energy. Much like your average fireball, the more extreme the flourish, the further you will send the spell." Essek demonstrated the movement, moving from the geometric shapes of the spell into a practiced flick of the wrist that sent silver sparks scattering across the plush carpet of the study. Caleb's eyes followed the flick, but didn't notice as the sparks fizzled to nothing, leaving bright scorchmarks on the rug. Instead, he found himself studying Essek's composure, watching as he drew his hands back into the cloak, adjusting his mantle. A smooth curve rose to his lips--he was content with his work today, it seemed, "Now you try, Widowgast. I assume you've the components?"

"Ah, ja, yes." With a last glance at the arcane symbols in his book, Caleb took to his feet, standing opposite Essek and meeting his eyes, "So, you move from position one, into two, and then through into the flourish?"

"Correct. Let me see your stance, again." Essek moved in a slow circle around Caleb, who now stood stock still in his prepared stance--back straight and neck long, knees bent, left hand to the other elbow, right hand outstretched like a cat's claw, ready to pounce into action. Truly, a practiced position, elegant in a way that Essek had never considered, after being trained to keep his own stance as tight to his core as possible, "Good. Now, let us see if you can hit that coat on the door."

Caleb took a long breath, the stale, dusty air of the study travelling through his lungs and filling his limbs with thrumming energy. Once, twice, he went through the movements in his mind. Position one, two, flourish towards the book. One, two, flourish. One, two-

"Scheisse!"

The spell ricocheted five feet to the left of the intended spot, vivid orange sparks landing at the foot of the table and leaving their own scorch marks to quickly fade.

"My, the flourish caught you off guard," Essek's tone was level. Not disappointed, barely even surprised, "Here, watch my hands." Caleb returned focus to his mentor, surprised to watch him shrugging off his mantle, leaving him in surprisingly simple clothes. A dark tunic, paired with silver leggings, and tall, form-fit boots, hovering at least five inches off the ground. He looked smaller than usual in some strange way, and yet, still as intimidating as usual, "It may be easier for you to follow the movements if I am not as obscured."

The Shadowhand chuckled softly, then started through the movements of the spell once again--marrying fluidity with geometry with such ease. Barely even breathing, Caleb tracked the movements of his slender fingers tripping through the air in front of the two of them. When had he gotten so close? It was like the only thing he could see was Essek's hands, drawing sigils and sparks at the pace of someone moving through syrup. It was sweet, luxurious even, to see his work up close, done purely for him...

"Once more?" Essek flicked yet more sparks off onto the carpet, barely even looking as they fell in the exact same spot as last time. The younger wizard's attention was unabashed and irresistible. Essek would have gone through the movements a million more times for the hungry look that settled in his features.

“Please,” Caleb breathed, eyes flicking up to meet Essek’s impenetrable white stare.

“Of course.” A smirk crossed his face for a split second, before he schooled himself back to neutrality and went through the movements once more. Position one, position two, flourish, “Do you think you get it now? Ready to try again?”

With a quick nod, Caleb stepped backwards, falling back into his prepared stance. Position one, position two, flourish. One, two, flourish.

Sparks fell through the air, suspended for a moment in the stillness of the room, before landing with a hissing scorch. Closer to the door, but still off by a foot or so.

“Gott verdammt,” Caleb had the good sense to look sheepish this time, pulling an awkward smile onto his face as he looked back up to Essek, “It seems that I am not taking to this spell as well as some of your others, no?”

“Getting better, though. Don’t put yourself down too far, Caleb. You’re still more of a dunamatic prodigy than many I’ve witnessed,” Essek’s mind was elsewhere--mentally replaying Caleb’s movements and calculating how exactly to fix them. Each flick of the ash-stained fingertips, dragged along scarred arms… Perhaps, if he just raised his left hand slightly… “Come, stand here. Face away from me.” Essek indicated the spot just in front of himself, one eyebrow cocked, “I would wager you will benefit from a more, ah, hands-on method of teaching.”

Obeying as if it were the command of an officer, Caleb found himself stood closer to the Shadowhand than he’d ever had reason to before. He could feel Essek’s breath on his cheek, the rub of his tunic as it draped along his arms and past Caleb’s back.

“Into your stance, as usual,” Essek advised and, as Caleb sank into the pose, he caught his arms, “Let me guide your arms.”

The light, perpetually-amused voice of the drow sounded different from this close. There was an undertone to it that Caleb had never noticed before--deep and thoughtful, like some rich wine. He surrendered his arms to Essek, barely breathing as he moved in closer to guide the movements. His back was pressed to the other man’s chest.

“Remember: Position one,” Hand to elbow, “Position two,” Hand down the arm to the other hand, “Flourish.”

In his peripheral vision, he could see Essek’s lips, mouthing the words. There was a scar in the corner nearest him--one he’d never noticed before.

“Now with the magic, if you please,” Essek continued to guide Caleb’s hands, “One, two, _flourish_.”

The sparks shot from Caleb with precision, striking the coat true and leaving it sparkling gently under the candle glow.

“That wasn’t so hard now, was it?” Essek smirked, satisfied with Caleb’s improvement. His hands were still resting on top of the other wizard’s, and he couldn’t help but explore their strange roughness. The hands of a battle-hardened wizard, compared with his, soft from office work and luxury.

“J- Ja… Thank you, Essek. I…” Caleb turned his head to look properly up at Essek, who still lingered close to him. Their hearts were beating as one, synchronised for the moment by their shared spell, “I appreciate… All your aid.”

Essek’s smirk softened, now a simple, contented smile. When he spoke again, his words were still so unbearably close, “As I said already, Caleb, you’re magnificent- at Dunamancy.”

How long had they been stood in this moment? How long had Essek’s hands been resting over his own, a cool balm to their usual warmth? How long had he been gazing at his lips, desire for more than just magic coursing through his chest?

He knew the time, down to the second, of course. But answers escaped him, in place of impulse.

With one fluid movement, Caleb drew his hands from Essek and turned to face him properly, closing the final few inches between them to pull him down into a long kiss. One hand propped at Essek’s elbow, the other stretched to hold his waist, he let his lips linger against the other’s. Essek let out a soft gasp, his eyes wide as he melted into the kiss.

In the midst of the embrace, the Shadowhand had relinquished control, and now he found himself backed up against the nearest shelf, kissing Caleb as if his very existence depended on it. He poured more focus into it than he ever had for some measly spell, eyes slipping closed as his hands found their way to carding through his soft auburn locks. It was all so much. _He_ was all so much. A concentrated force of energy and passion, a warmth that flooded through him that he’d never felt before, a gravity that even Essek couldn’t resist. He barely had a thought for the outside world, other than an acute awareness that they had _certainly_ knocked a book or two off the shelf with the first moment of their kiss.

But, as all good things do, the kiss ended. Caleb opened his eyes, expecting to see Essek looking down at him with any number of expressions. The one thing he hadn’t expected, however, was to be looking _down_ at him. Essek looked up, his lips just slightly parted, and his cheeks flushed a darker shade of that stunning dusky lilac. At some point in the kiss, he must have lost focus on his holier-than-thou levitation…

“You are… Shorter than me?” Caleb couldn’t stop the thought dropping from his kiss-addled mind, and it was only after he’d said it that he realised just how foolish he sounded. He let out a shy chuckle, his own cheeks turning a bright red as he stepped backwards, “Ah, I am… Very sorry. That was… _Unexpected_ … Unauthorised…”

“All of those things, yes,” Essek managed at last, a breathless smile crossing his features, “But chiefly, it was _delightful_.” He reached out, catching Caleb’s hand in his own, “If you ever tell anyone I’m shorter than you, Widowgast, our, hm, our _lessons_ are ended. Now… You need to copy this spell down, yes?”

Caleb studied Essek’s expression, and for the first time, spotted the dent in his armour. _Him_.

“The spell can wait, I think? I’m rather interested in learning something else, if you’d permit it.”

Leaning back in, he returned his free hand to Essek’s waist, eyes locked with his.

“... I think I can spare the time.”


End file.
